


Dinner Date

by bilgegungoren00



Series: New Possibilities [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, Opening Up, and Karamel, and protective!Mon-El, and sweetness, but other than that it's a bunch of fluff, dinner date, mentions of emotional manipulation, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: If she was gonna just get scared and run off at the last minute, she never would’ve accepted it when Mon-El asked her out.Or, in which Kara is anxious about the date she's about to have with Mon-El.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunflower_Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/gifts).



> Hey y'all!
> 
> Soooooo I really wasn't planning to continue the one-shot about the job interview, it was just an awkward and fluffy one shot for me, and tbh I haven't even thought THAT deeply about it: I'd just gone with the prompt. But my dear friend @Sunflower_Nation and I started talking about why Kara would have a one night stand, since she doesn't seem that kind of a girl in the show (even though technically this is AU), and it sparked this notion in my mind that I just HAD TO write. So you can thank her for this 6K long one shot since it's totally thanks to her I've written it. And honestly, I wanna thank her too, because this has been SO MUCH fun to write. And that is why I'm gifting this to her :) I hope you enjoy this dear.
> 
> Also, I hope y'all like this too!
> 
> P.s. I really would urge you to read the first story in the series (Job Interview) before reading this, because there is a lot of references to that in this story, so you might get a little bit confused otherwise :)

Kara could feel her heart slamming against her ribs as she stood in front of the restaurant, trying to gather up her courage to go inside. Technically, there were still seven minutes till 7 p.m., so she wouldn’t be late to the date, but still… She felt kind of stupid standing here. Especially since _she_ was the one that agreed to this date in the first place. If she was gonna just get scared and run off at the last minute, she never would’ve accepted it when Mon-El asked her out.

But granted, she _really_ wasn’t thinking clearly when she said yes. She just… She had been standing right in front of Mon-El, after a really awkward job interview, and all that had been in her mind was just how much she wanted to see him again. In a date setting too. He was just… He was so attractive, yes, but it was more than that. He was also nice, understanding, kind and objective, and he gave her a chance at her dream job despite the situation being not so ideal. She’d wanted it. She’d wanted this dinner date so much that…she’d said yes, without really thinking about it.

Not that she was regretting the decision now. She really wanted this date. But she was just…scared. Her last serious relationship had been two years ago, and it ended…very badly. Even that was probably an understatement. She hadn’t really considered that when saying yes to Mon-El, but now that it’d been a couple of days since he asked her out, she had time to think, and… She just didn’t want this to end the same way her last relationship did. It’d really hurt her at the time, so much so that she’d given up on serious relationships—which was something she really wanted when she was young—she just didn’t want it to happen again.

She didn’t want to lose hope on relationships completely. Because she knew if Mon-El hurt her too… She wouldn’t recover from it.

But if she had to be honest… She had a feeling he wouldn’t hurt her, at least not in the way her ex-boyfriend did. Which was one reason she wanted this so badly. She was tired of living her life in fear of getting close to anybody. She refused to let what _he_ did two years ago ruin the rest of her life, and ruin her chance of having a healthy, happy, committed, and loyal relationship. And she felt like she could find that with Mon-El.

So she straightened up her dress and pushed the doors open, moving to the reception quickly before she could change her mind. The man there looked up at her and smiled.

“Good evening, miss,” he said politely, to which Kara offered him a smile. She hoped that the blush she’d put on kept her from looking so pale, and her smile didn’t seem as shaky as she felt.

“Hi,” she said almost breathlessly, clutching her purse in her hands. “I… I had a reservation tonight at 7 p.m.? For… Mr. Mike Matthews? I’m a bit early, he might not have come yet…” Her voice trailed off when she saw the recognition in the receptionist’s eyes. He offered her a small smile.

“Actually, he’s already here,” he said, not even needing to look at the list of reservations in front of her. Kara arched her brows when she felt her heart skip a beat. “Let me show you to your table.”

She could feel her breath shorten as she had no choice but to follow the man into the restaurant. And even before he showed her the table, her eyes found Mon-El sitting on the seat, wearing what seemed like a black suit. And with that…all air had left her lungs.

Damn it, why did he have to look so…so damn _handsome_ all the time? How did he do that anyway? Granted, this was a date, and everyone tried to look good at dates, but still…

She shook off those thoughts when Mon-El lifted his head, as if he’d felt her presence, and their eyes met. Those gray-blue orbs that had been branded in her brain the moment she saw them, shining so bright like a full moon in a dark night. She honestly didn’t know how else to explain it. And when he smiled…like he was doing right now…the corners of his eyes would be pulled and something like happiness would twinkle in his eyes like…stars. Yeah. The kind of stars that showed you the right road to take when you didn’t know where to go. And she felt herself being pulled towards it, feeling almost breathless, pressing her white purse over her chest. Even that didn’t help her with her heavy breathing.

Still, when she walked up to the table, fortunately not tripping on her high heels, she found herself smiling too. She tried to fight the urge to straighten up her dress.

She was pretty sure that the receptionist had said something as he gestured at the table, yet she hadn’t understood that one bit of it. Not with her heartbeats ringing in her ears. Mon-El rushed to his feet, almost stumbling as he failed to push his chair back, to greet Kara. The corners of her lips tipped up at how flustered he was and how it brought a flush to his face.

She slowly halted her steps as she stood in front of him next to the table. She tucked a strand of her loose curls behind her ear, offering him a small smile. “Hey.” She was glad she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt, especially as she took him in. And damn, she’d already thought he looked good in that suit, but right now, when she saw him fully… He looked _breathtaking._ Like literally. She couldn’t breathe.

“Hey,” he answered back. He sounded almost equally breathless as he took her in, his eyes traveling on her dress. She felt herself blush when they lingered on her chest before snapping up to her eyes again.

Well, it seemed like that low neckline was working.

“You… You look beautiful,” he said, gesturing at her dress in an almost awkward way. There was no way she could miss the redness tinting his cheeks. “I mean, that dress… Wow.” It seemed like that was all he was capable of saying. Kara chuckled quietly as she looked down at her. And she had to admit… As she stood in front of him, having him look at her as intensely as he was doing right now… She felt beautiful too. The dress, with its thick sleeves, low neckline, and ruffles running down the front, wasn’t something she’d usually wear, especially considering how short the skirt was, yet she didn’t feel uncomfortable in it. She felt…good. Really good.

“Well thank you,” she said as she pulled her chair, slipping onto it just to have something to do. He sat down across her as well almost immediately. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Well, that was certainly an understatement considering how that white shirt stretched over his chest underneath his red tie. He was so well built, and she was all too aware of that fact because of the almost illegally tight suit he was wearing.

Damn him. It truly should be a crime to look _that_ hot in a suit.

He arched his brows at her words, a mock offense on his face. “ _Just_ not so bad?” he asked almost teasingly. “And here I’d ordered you some wine.” She couldn’t help chuckling as she looked at the wine glass in front of her. It was red—her favorite. Her heart fluttered when she realized that he’d remembered. She’d told, in the haze of two bottles of beers and one or two—or three—shots of tequila that while she loved those, her favorite alcoholic beverage was red wine, especially in a romantic dinner.

She slipped away from her thoughts with Mon-El’s words. “I hope you don’t mind.” It took her a couple of seconds to realize that he was talking about the wine.

“Oh, no, of course I don’t,” she said with a shake of her head. “To be honest, I know next to nothing about alcohol, so it’s probably a good thing.” He arched his brow at that, crossing his arms over the table.

“I would’ve never guessed from…you know… _that_ night.” Heat has rushed to Kara’s cheeks even before he’d finished that sentence.

“I’d thought we agreed to _never_ talk about that!” she almost exclaimed, shooting him a glare when he chuckled. “It was… It was just a bad and impulsive decision I’d made while I was tipsy. I don’t want to even hear about it again.” He lifted his hands as if he was oh-so innocent, even though they both knew it was a lie. He just liked to tease her about it, she knew. He’d done it at the beginning of their job interview, and he’d also done it when he texted her the restaurant name, date and time for the date reservation. Even thinking about that text brought a blush to her cheeks.

_I was gonna go with a club date, since that seems to be your kind of thing, but I kinda wanted something more elegant._

_But, you know, we can still have sex later. ;)_

She’d face palmed on the pillow in her hand the moment she saw him send those texts, wanting to bury herself deep in the ground. But in her defense, he’d sent a winking face. A damn _winking face_ like…like it was funny.

Okay, granted, it probably would be funny to anyone that wasn’t in her position, but still…

What made everything worse was to know that Mon-El was enjoying this. And damn him, he looked really cute doing that too.

But fortunately, before he could make another inappropriate comment about the night they spent together, their waiter came to take their orders and distracted them from the conversation. It was halted for a couple of moments as they chose what to eat.

Only when the waiter was out of earshot that Mon-El leaned forward, taking a sip from his wine. “So you regret hooking up with me?” he asked, his brow arched. Kara narrowed her eyes at him, her hand clenched on the table, ready to shoot back another negative answer to that…until she stopped. Because there was something in his eyes… _something_ she couldn’t pinpoint…that told him that the question was more than an attempt to get to her nerves. There was vulnerability behind those words, honesty, as if he…he was afraid that she truly regretted their night together. She regretted having a one-night stand with him. And she knew that she maybe should’ve, considering everything else that had happened afterwards. But…

She didn’t. To her surprise, she didn’t find a bit of regret inside her for that night. She’d had fun— _real_ fun, something she hadn’t had in a long time. It was… It was a damn good sex she had with him, she had to admit, and…she didn’t regret it. Why would she regret something which brought her such joy, despite blowing up in her face later?

She furrowed her brows and shook her head. “No. No, that’s not what I meant.” She could see Mon-El visibly relax in front of her. For someone who kept teasing her about that night, he certainly wasn’t invulnerable to her words either. And somehow, it brought a small smile on her face. “I just… You know, the interview and…everything was a bit awkward after that. That’s what I really would like to not remember.” This time, the teasing smile on Mon-El’s face looked more genuine.

“Well, you were adorable,” he quipped with an almost nonchalant shrug. Kara couldn’t help rolling her eyes, even though her heart had skipped a beat. She did _not_ need Mon-El to know that.

“I’m glad one of us thinks so,” she answered dryly instead with a low chuckle, before her brows knitted again. She focused on her wine glass before she continued, and Mon-El must’ve seen that she’d gotten serious, because he straightened up his shoulders. And for once, he didn’t look like he was thinking about some snarky remark. Instead, he’d focused on her.

“I’m really sorry for all that awkwardness in the job interview, though,” she said, lifting her head as she traced the mouth of her wine glass with her finger. “I never thought that…” Mon-El finished her sentence when her voice trailed off.

“That your one night stand could be your interviewer?” he asked, his brow lifted. Kara found herself chuckling nervously as she played with a strand of her hair.

“Yeah, I’m not… I’m not usually a one-night-stand type of girl. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry.” She was glad that her voice wasn’t trembling so much when she ended her words, especially because she sounded much less nervous than she felt. She glanced at Mon-El through her lashes, afraid to see his reaction, but there was only understanding in his eyes. He reached forward slowly, taking her hand away from her wine glass—which was probably a good thing, because she might spill the liquid all over the place if she played with the glass more—and holding it in his. She felt her breath shorten when his thumb made an absentminded circle on the back of her hand.

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s not like you could’ve known,” he argued…which was probably true. But Kara’s mind still couldn’t stop blaming herself for it as her shoulders slumped.

“Well, you had told me you were gonna interview possible employees the next day. With my luck with relationships and guys, I should’ve known one of them would be me.” Mon-El laughed with those words—a hearty laugh too—and despite herself she felt the corners of her lips tip up. At least until his laugh died and his eyes searched her face.

“I feel like there’s a bit of story behind that,” he said as he straightened up. He didn’t let her hand go, though, and Kara almost felt glad about that. Especially as the weight of all those memories from two years ago fell on her shoulders.

She’d need all the support she could get.

“Yeah, I…” she started, but the words got stuck in her throat. Almost. Yet Mon-El was patient, waiting for her to finish without saying anything or commenting on it. She felt all the more grateful to him for that. “I didn’t always have the best luck when it came to guys.”

That sounded so much like an understatement, considering the guys she’d fallen for in the past, that it was an effort not to cringe. Yet fortunately, that was exactly when Mon-El squeezed her hand and leaned forward to get a good look on her face.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he said softly, so softly that Kara found herself looking up involuntarily. Honesty was shining in her eyes. And a part of her knew that she should accept his request. The ex-boyfriend situation was already really sensitive, and Mon-El… She’d only just met him. Could she tell him such an embarrassing story…on a date?

She shouldn’t. Common sense told her she shouldn’t. But her heart…her heart wanted to tell it. She trusted Mon-El, but…it was more than that. It was wanting him to understand her. Wanting him to know where she stood in relationships. What she…wanted and didn’t want from him. And also…

She just wanted someone who wasn’t close to the situation to hear it out. Everyone she’d told it before… They knew James. Her ex-boyfriend. One way or another they had known him, and they were _biased._ Granted, Mon-El would be biased too since he knew _her,_ but he would be able to be objective about _James._ He would be able to objectively look at what James did without any personal opinions or feelings getting in the way.

And God only knew how much she wanted that.

“I just…” she started, and from the way Mon-El’s posture changed, she knew that he understood she was coming clean with something serious. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to mess up the styling she’d worked so hard for. “I was never that lucky when it came to love. I was so shy that even if I _liked_ someone, I’d never be able to tell them about it, and because of that…it always slipped away from my fingers. I’ve had dates here and there but never anything long-term. And the only serious relationship I had… It ended really badly.” She looked at Mon-El fearfully, afraid that he wouldn’t want to hear about her ex-boyfriends on a date, but all he did was arch his brow with… _amusement?_

“Do I need to kick someone’s ass?” he asked so explicitly, without a hint of hesitation in his voice, that Kara couldn’t help it as a laugh burst out of her chest. She found herself shaking her head dismissively, though a certain part of her did enjoy imagining Mon-El smacking James upside down. James must’ve been taller than him, but with those muscles and the determination in his eyes… He could definitely take the man on.

“No, it’s all in the past now,” she said with a shake of her head, “thank God.” Even as she said those words, the lie felt almost bitter in her tongue. Because… If she had to be honest, the wound that James left behind in her heart still hadn’t faded, so much so that she wondered whether it would disappear or she’d have to live with that scar forever. James might’ve been in the past, but his effect still lingered on her.

It seemed like Mon-El was able to see that too. “It doesn’t really sound like it’s in the past,” he said softly, tentatively, as if he was afraid to overstep his bounds. Kara had to take a sip from her wine for liquid courage before she continued, letting it burn her throat and warm up her chest. Only then she managed to open her mouth.

“He cheated on me,” she blurted out suddenly. Mon-El came to a stop with that, the wine glass freezing mid-air in his hand. She couldn’t look at him as she continued, and instead clasped her hands together on the table. “We… We met at CatCo, where I was working as an assistant before…before I applied for the job at your company. He moved to National City and started working with us as a photographer. And he was… You know, he was cool, and attractive, and nice…kind of like the total package kind of guys. And he had a way of looking at you like you were the only girl in the room that I…I fell for him involuntarily. I hadn’t had someone look at me like that…ever, that I couldn’t help it.” It was an effort not to bury her face in her hands. “And I thought he liked me back too…until I found out that he had a girlfriend. Lucy, her name was.”

She could hear Mon-El inhaling sharply at that. She only risked a brief glance at him, to see that his face was pulled into a tense expression, before she looked back at her hands. Although, she didn’t miss the anger twinkling in his eyes, as if he could see where this was going and he did not like it.

“Anyway, when I found that out…” she continued, knitting her brows and trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. “I was hurt. But…what can you do, right? So I decided that I had to just forget about him. But it’s easier said than done, and no matter how much you try you just can’t stop hoping that maybe…maybe it’ll work out in the end. And it didn’t help that James acted really close with me. Whenever we were talking, I just… I couldn’t help thinking that he loved me back too. No matter how many times I reminded myself that he was taken. I couldn’t shake that feeling.” She had to take a deep breath before she continued. “And just as I was ready to move on…he kissed me. Just like that, before I…before I could even think about it.” She must’ve stopped for too long at that, trying to bite back her sobs and fight her tears, that Mon-El interjected.

“While he was still with Lucy?” he asked. His voice was so low, so… _disbelieving_ that someone could ever do something like that, that her heart fluttered in her chest. She found herself chuckling humorlessly.

“Yes. But I didn’t know about it then. He told me that…that he broke up with Lucy because of me, because of his feelings for me, and he wanted to be with me. It was… It was like a fairytale, a dream come true, that I didn’t question it. It had been what I wanted for weeks. And… And I wanted his words to be true so badly that…I chose to believe them. I chose to believe that he really liked me, he wasn’t with Lucy anymore, and I could be with him.” She stopped for a second, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes harshly, hoping her mascara wasn’t running. “I was wrong,” she stated almost matter-of-factly once she managed to get a grip on herself. The only way she could talk about it without breaking down was if she distanced herself from it…so that was what she did. She sounded almost emotionless as she continued. “He’d lied to me. He… He never broke up with Lucy. He was still dating her…when he asked me out. He just… He liked her, he liked me too, and he wanted us both. He thought he could have us both.” She closed her eyes with shame, feeling heat rushing to her cheeks. Even though it’d been two years…she still couldn’t help feeling so, _so_ stupid about it all. Stupid that she couldn’t see James was cheating on her, stupid that she didn’t realize he didn’t love her. Not really at least. He might’ve thought he loved her in his own way, but…it wasn’t the kind of love Kara was looking for. She wanted commitment and loyalty, and James… He didn’t offer her those. Hell, he didn’t even offer her basic human decency and be honest about him and Lucy. And if she had to be honest, he wasn’t an ideal boyfriend either. She couldn’t count the amount of times he’d bailed on her, ignored her, or had been disrespectful to her, and then coming up with lame excuses to make up for it. She really couldn’t understand how she didn’t realize he didn’t love her sooner.

“He told me that when I found out about him and Lucy. That he loved both of us, so why couldn’t he have both of us? He acted like it was no big deal, that I was overreacting, but it was…it was the last straw. He’d already been a bad boyfriend, but this time…this time I couldn’t accept his excuses. I was too heartbroken. So I broke up with him…and when I did, he said… He said really hurtful things. To prevent that. He said without him I was nothing, that no one else would ever love me again, that I would never have a serious relationship if I ended things now.” She wasn’t even sure if Mon-El was breathing or not when she said that last sentence. He was so stoic, so frozen on his seat that she was worried he’d gone into shock. Yet he still couldn’t help herself as she said the next words. “And I guess… I guess I believed him. So I gave up on relationships. I thought…they weren’t for me. I thought I would never be able to find love, and that was why… I guess that was why I accepted to have a one-night stand with you. There were no feelings, no strings attached, and my feelings… They wouldn’t hurt. I wouldn’t get my hopes up and get heartbroken, so… I said yes.”

She had to stop when the knot in her throat grew to the size of a baseball. She was glad that she managed to get rid of her tears before she ruined her makeup, yet still, pain was churning in her stomach as she recalled that fateful day she learned that James and Lucy were still together. It was… It was horrible. It had been the worse day of her life. She’d never felt so hurt, ashamed, and stupid than she did that day, and she was pretty sure that no matter how much time passed she wouldn’t be able to forget it.

She was taken out of her thoughts with Mon-El’s words. “That damn asshole,” he muttered under his breath. She was so shocked with the word choice that she couldn’t help lifting her head to look at him…only to see his face twisted with…with such frustration that it took her breath away. But the anger wasn’t directed at her. It was directed at… _James._ “He cheated on you, he hurt you, and then he dared… God, I want to meet this guy, just so that I could punch him in the face and smack some sense into him.”

Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe when those words left his mouth with such…such passion and drive behind them. Because no one—not even _Alex—_ had reacted that way when she told them the story. Yes, there were angry at James, but it was an “I can’t believe he could do that” or “I thought he was a good man” kind of anger. No one ever had told her that James was a bad person, that he’d been completely wrong, or that he was an asshole. But Mon-El…

She was so shocked that she couldn’t do anything as he reached forward, taking her hands into his. His gray eyes were shining with anger and determination. “He was wrong, Kara. He was… He was so wrong about everything he said about you, about everything he did to you. You aren’t nothing. You aren’t a replacement, you aren’t unlovable, and you deserve a whole lot better than someone who can’t commit himself to you 100%. It’s not your fault that James didn’t realize how amazing, and smart, and loving you are. It’s not your fault that he cheated on you, and you shouldn’t feel stupid or ashamed about that. He should. He should be ashamed for doing something wrong, he should be ashamed for thinking what he did was right, and he was the damn stupid one for losing someone like… _you_.” The sentences left his mouth in a rush, as if he wanted to erase the sad look on Kara’s face as soon as possible. And Kara could see in his eyes that he believed every single one of his words, so much so that he was almost breathless by the time he stopped. His face blurred in front of her when tears filled her eyes. “You’re an amazing woman, Kara, and you deserve everything you want in the world, and then some. Don’t ever doubt that.”

She felt a tearful smile pull her face as she desperately tried to blink away her tears. And she found herself believing his words. But this time… It wasn’t because she wanted to believe them. Well, not entirely. It was because she could see how much _he_ believed his words. He believed she was an amazing woman, he made her feel like an amazing woman, and that belief… It erased the scar on her heart, mending it into whole, and for the first time she felt like she could breathe properly. There was this weight lifted off of her shoulders as she realized that…she could have a serious and loving relationship. James had been wrong. She wasn’t nothing. She could be loved…by _Mon-El_. She could have a serious relationship with Mon-El, because she realized right now that he would never hurt her in the way James did. In fact, he would do everything in his power to keep her from hurting.

“Yeah,” she whispered, afraid that she’d start sobbing if she spoke any louder. She nodded as she turned her hands, so that she was holding his. “I don’t doubt that. Not anymore.”

Something fluttered in her chest when he offered her a genuine smile at that. He cleared his throat before he continued.

“And I just wanted to say that… I’m really glad you accepted to go out with me. It must’ve been hard for you, but you still…did it…and I want you to know that I’m so happy about that. And I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt you, Kara. That’s the last thing I would want.” She chuckled lightly with a small nod.

“Yeah, I… I know that. Granted, I wasn’t thinking about James when I said yes—I really couldn’t think of anything, to be honest—but I…I know that now. And I’m glad I accepted this too.” His smile widened on his face with those words as he nodded, and at that moment… It just felt so right to be here with him, in a way it never did with James. It just… It just clicked with Mon-El, and she…she wasn’t afraid of that. Instead, she embraced that, letting the feeling wash over him.

And she didn’t regret it one bit.

* * *

After Kara laid out her heart about his relationship with James to Mon-El, the conversation steered to less serious topics. They talked about everything and nothing: their favorite TV shows—Kara was elated to find out he loved Game of Thrones just as much as she did—and movies, books and colors, and flowers, and places, just…just trying to get to know each other better. There wasn’t a moment of silence during the whole dinner, which felt like another miracle to Kara. It just… It never happened to her before that…she chose to take it as an indication that whatever was going on between her and Mon-El, it was special. She truly believed that, especially as they walked out the restaurant to the parking lot, because it had been one of the best nights of her life. She just… She couldn’t remember a time she had this much fun, not even the night she hooked up with him. This just… This felt so real, so right and…and good that she felt like smiling all the time, with butterflies fluttering in her stomach, especially every single time she stared at their hands that were clasped together. She couldn’t help flashing him a shy smile when she felt his eyes on her.

They stopped in front of her car since it was closer to the restaurant, and he moved in front of her so that they were facing each other. She suddenly couldn’t help feeling disappointed as she looked up at him. She didn’t want this night to end right now. She didn’t want it to end ever.

“So,” he started, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I guess this is it.” A smile pulled his lips when he saw her pouting at those words. She tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing at him through her lashes.

“Does it have to be?” she whined as she stepped closer, so much so that their toes were touching. She could hear him inhaling sharply at that, as if air got hitched in his throat. She smiled at the effect she had on him. She loved it. She loved it almost _too much._ “I remember you saying that sex was still on the table, even though we were having an elegant dinner in an expensive restaurant.” Even though she didn’t know exactly how much their dinner cost—Mon-El didn’t even let her look at the check as he paid for it—she knew it must be a lot.

Her heart stuttered when she felt Mon-El chuckle with her words. He put his hands on her bare arms, rubbing them softly. “Yes, I said that, and as much as I’d like it… I want to take things slow.” He stared deeply in her eyes. “I want to show you what a true relationship looks like. I want to take you out on dates, surprise you at your house with takeouts, cuddle on the couch while watching movies; I want to cook for you, and dance with you, and make you the happiest girl in the world. I want… I want you to know that this isn’t just about sex for me. I want to give you all that you want and more.”

Kara was pretty sure that tears had filled her eyes as she looked up at him. Five seconds ago, she was feeling disappointed that they wouldn’t spend the night together, but right now, after his words… They touched her heart in a way she never thought was possible that she wanted to hug him so tightly, until he couldn’t breathe. She just… She just appreciated him all the more for wanting a real relationship with her, wanting to take it slow for her sake, which was something James never did. He always had the reins of their relationship in his hands. But right now… Mon-El was giving them to her. Letting her lead the relationship in whichever way she wanted, and he’d follow. He’d do everything to make her happy.

Gosh, how had she gotten so lucky to pick him out of everyone in that club? Because it must’ve been a miracle or something. She could’ve totally gone for someone like James, but instead she’d gotten…Mon-El. This amazing, kind, and caring person who offered her the world at this moment.

She found herself lifting her arms and throwing them around his shoulders without thinking about it. She only acted on her swelling heart and all the feelings that were churning in her stomach. “I want all of that too,” she whispered, hoping she successfully managed to blink her tears away. The corner of Mon-El’s lips tipped up with those words. “But I… I really hope that we’re at least at the good-night-kiss level.” His laugh reverberated through her as he nodded, and leaned down to kiss her as an answer without saying anything. She melted in his arms as she closed her eyes and let herself go, knowing he’d be there to catch him no matter what. She trusted him with that, and it was such a good feeling that she held onto it, even as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. She saw that he was smiling when she opened her eyes.

She almost felt cold when he stepped back. “Okay, if we don’t stop doing that right now, all that talk about me trying to be a gentlemen will be for nothing.” She chuckled with those words as a part of her body reacted to those words, a part that really, really didn’t want him to be a gentleman. But the other part, the romantic part, just nodded.

“And we wouldn’t want that, would we?” she asked, quirking her brow up. Mon-El flashed her a grin that caused her stomach to dip.

“Maybe not right now. But later…definitely.” She flashed him the biggest smile she could muster.

“I think I can go for that,” she admitted with a nod, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And I… I want you to know that I had so much fun tonight. So…thank you for that too.” He nodded with a small shrug, reaching forward to push a strand of her hair away from her face. Air got hitched in her throat when he looked at her at that…that intense way he tended to do. Like he…truly cared about her, and wanted her happy. Not like James, who always seemed so… _possessive_ when he looked at her, like he expected something from her instead of wanting to give her something. And she’d only managed to see the difference now, when she saw how Mon-El was looking at her.

She was just sad that she didn’t see it before and wasted not only weeks, but _years_ on James and believing him.

“It was my pleasure,” Mon-El said, taking her out of her thoughts. “And I’ll… I’ll call you. Or text you. Or you know, if you want, you can call me too, whatever you choose. Just…” He took a deep breath, offering her a small smile. “I’ll see you soon.” He dropped his hand to his side with a nod. Kara lifted her brow.

“Soon?” she asked, feeling her heart stutter when his smile turned into a grin.

“As soon as possible,” he promised with a small wink. And damn, even a wink looked good on him.

Seriously, though, _how_ had she chosen him in that bar again?

“Good night, Kara,” he muttered, and that was the last thing he said before he turned around to leave. She smiled after him.

“Good night, Mon-El,” she said, making him look at her over his shoulder. He waved at her before he moved to his car, disappearing behind the vehicle.

And as Kara got into hers, smiling from ear to ear and buckling her seat belt… She’d promised herself that she’d hold him to his promise. _As soon as possible,_ he’d said…and as soon as possible it would be.


End file.
